


Sleep all summer

by thetormentita



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 22:56:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11450796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thetormentita/pseuds/thetormentita





	1. Chapter 1

It had been the hardest moment in his life, and that deposed Storm Queen wasn't making it easier. 

When Aegon sent him and Rhaenys to conquer Storm's End he supposed it would be just a battle and he could return to his normal life but, when Argilac fell— He shook his head, noticing that the almost naked lady in front of him was still looking at the floor, too weak to fight against the man who had killed her own father. He filled her goblet again with wine.

"You should eat a bit more before resting. I will watch your sleep myself."

He promised to take care of her, to be there for her. She deserved to be happy.

As soon as she fell asleep on his bed he went outside, just to face almost unexpectedly with the youngest of the Targaryens.

"She doesn't deserve this."

"She is just a girl. She will get better."

Rhaenys was soft and seemed to be relieved with the ending of Storm's End matter, and that disturbed Orys.

"Stop it. I doubt you will ever know how is it to feel you are less than a rabid dog. If you have something else to do here, stay, but if you are just here to underrate her just leave, please."

Their gazes met eachother and Rhaenys left, gracious, telling the commander that Aegon would be pleased to know that success. Orys looked back to his tent, watching that little figure taking a deep breath.  


	2. Chapter 2

Could have been a harder task, even self-imposed? The day after that damned sort of a meeting, while the deposed Storm Queen was with the maester of the castle, that question was still floating in the air.

_"What about my friends? What about the men who did not betray me?"_

In those dungeons there were just two men, half covered by shadows. Both tired and furious, like their former monarch. Orys closed his eyes for a second and with a deep breath went in front of one of them, the closest to the small window in there.

"The battle is over" he did not look at him "I won it unfairly".

"Couldn't care less" the prisoner's voice was rough and almost whispering. "Where is the queen."

It was not a question. 

"Dead for sure" the other one was almost in the other corner. "You saw her."

"Lady Argella is safe now. And alive" no relief could be seen in their faces "The maester is taking care of her wounds."

"And who is the man who visits us?" said the second man, almost standing.

The first was strong and tall, Orys thought he looked like a fierce warrior. The second one looked smaller, and thinner. Both seemed curious creatures to the now Lord of Storm's End.

"Orys Baratheon, commander or Aegon Targaryen's troops and new lord of Storm's End."

"The bastard!" The skinny one roared with laughter, still on his feet despite trembling a bit "The old man was killed by the bastard! Oh Gods, at least I can find some fun before I die. Because you are going to execute us, don't you lord commander?"

"Shut up, Drey!"

Orys had heard that name from the maester the day he entered the castle, when the old man insisted to take a look on his wounds.

_"If we are going to have a new lord to serve, he should be a healthy one after all we have suffered."_

"I came here to meet you, and to tell you that lady Argella is still alive. I am not going to order your execution."

Both men looked at him. He should have been writing to Aegon how were things going in the Stormlands, but it felt more important to be with those men.

"You are not going to do it, but your king will." said the first one "Drey and I are on Argella Durrandon's side, and despite the ones who should have been following her treasoned her, I am quite sure, from bastard to bastard, that nobody will want to hear our story, or even think that three people can't start an uprising."

The other one was that famous bastard knighted by Argilac Durrandon himself. 

"Here I am the law, not Aegon. The maester will come here as soon as he has finished with lady Argella. By the end of the day you will be free."


	3. Chapter 3

It took three days for her to leave her rooms, and it took her another three to tell him a complete sentence.

"I thank you for your kindness, my lord." she said, taking a sip of water, when he told her about those men in the dungeons. Her voice, despite the anger it seemed to show, was kind of warm, calmed and nice to Orys' ears.

"There are things about these lands I don't know and I have too much to learn" Argella seemed to be more focused on the lunch than on his words, but it did not matter "I thought that you are the perfect person to help me ruling the lands."

"A sort of Hand, or Counselor I presume."

Despite mourning her father, Orys realised how well black clothes suited Argella.

"Yes, more than less. No words have came from the— from Aegon, so, for the moment, I can stay here and learn."

She looked almost displeased, but she was too polite to say a thing against his wish.

"Will you let me mourn my father, my lord?"

She looked at him, with those piercing bright eyes of hers. How could he resist to those eyes?

"That's beyond question. Of course you can mourn him, my lady, that is something nobody can deny."

It was the right thing to do. He ate a bit of his plate and took a deep breath.

"I—My lady, you can't stay as just a Councelor for too much" she looked at him, with a curious hint on her eyes "That's why I want us to get married. I have to say I grew fond of you despite everything, and I could keep my promise better if we are together. Before Aegon or whoever can do anything to you, by my side you will be safe— and you would also be able to rule the Stormlands like you would have done before the war."

He was nervous, very nervous. It was something he felt he had to do. He kinda loved her, was not too sure, but he liked that castle, those lands and seeing her, even with no words between them.

She stayed silent for a moment.

"I will only get married to you with those terms: I want all who betray me dead and you will not lay with another woman, just with me."

Gods, she was great.


	4. Chapter 4

She was a beautiful lady, that wife of his. She was asleep next to him, as naked as she was when she was born, with a peaceful look on her face. Sunlight drew her silhouette, and he did the same with a fingertip, slowly, like he was admiring the small body laying next to him, asleep, calmed. Goosebumps appeared on her naked skin.

If he was lucky, she would be with child soon, and if he was luckier, it would be a boy. He always wanted a family of his own. It was nothing he would say easily, but he used to think that his greatest way to die was old, next to the lady he loved, and surrounded of children. He took a deep breath. At least, the first step was taken.

Thoughts of that sort of family he had in Dragonstone came to his mind, and he realised that Aegon may need him soon. That thought almost displeased him. Things were going well in Storm's End, and he still had lots of things to learn. The Conquest was still there, and the siblings would want to end with all that nonsense.

His eyes went straight to her right hand, resting next to her flat belly, with her golden wedding ring on it. Her wife. It was an exciting sight. A family. He smiled with that thought. 

A lightly spiced breath took him away from his thoughts. She was awake.

"Good morning, husband of mine."


End file.
